In the past, in an automated transaction device used in a financial institution and the like, paper-slip handling devices have been installed. As an example of the paper-slip handling device, in Patent Literature 1, a configuration is described in which deposited banknotes put in from a deposit/withdrawal opening in the horizontal direction are held and transferred to a storage section, and withdrawal banknotes accumulated in the storage section are held and transferred to the deposit/withdrawal opening in withdrawal.
Also, in Patent Literature 2, a pocket tape deposit/withdrawal device is described in which a user directly puts in deposited banknotes to a storage section disposed substantially vertically, or directly takes out withdrawal banknotes from the storage section through a deposit/withdrawal opening.
Also, in Patent Literature 3, a deposit device is described in which paper slips put in by a user are held temporarily and are thereafter transported to a separation section.